


butterfly prince [chanlix]

by CHERRYKlSSES



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHERRYKlSSES/pseuds/CHERRYKlSSES
Summary: “Excuse me, what?”“You heard it right, so are you in or not?”Chan breathed out and tried to think of all pros and cons in his head, but before he knew it he spoke up:“Let’s do it.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Felix was known as a butterfly prince, because of his fairness. His light red hair looked amazing, with tons of freckles on his pale complexion, along with dark brown eyes. The fact that he wasn’t the tallest person, loved wearing garlands, blush and pinkish lip gloss was making him look even more like a fairy. Most people, when seeing him were expecting him to have high pitched voice or so and not one of the deepest voices they’ve ever heard. Lee knew that he wasn’t the stereotypical prince and he liked that. He liked pushing boundaries as far as he could, challenging most of stereotypes and normalizing things that should’ve been normalized long ago. Elders often said that he didn’t have good manners since he was overcoming old standards and making new ones. He wanted to make a change, and as a person from royal family, he knew he could do that. He knew he had power and his voice would be heard. But he also knew that he couldn’t do that on his own. That was why he was so grateful for his best friend, Chan, who helped him organize a lot of events and campaigns. He also was thankful for his supportive and accepting family. He could still remember one evening when Jeongin, his adopted brother, came into his room all excited with ideas for their next photoshoot. He looked so proud when Lix really loved the idea of taking pictures of people of all colors with their significant others. The prince-to-be wanted the next generation to live in a better, loving society where there’s no racism or homophobia. He wanted to encourage others to be the best versions of themselves and convince them that they had nothing to be ashamed of. He wanted them to know they are amazing human beings and beautiful just the way they are.

Currently he was sitting in the dining room with his family and talking about taking over the throne. Felix would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for it, but he was also kind of scared. He didn’t know how to rule and he liked what he was doing at the moment – being an influencer and making an actual change. He didn’t want to go to all those dull conferences or banquets. He liked dressing up in fancy clothes, sure, but he hated making small talk with other princes or kings, since most of them were hungrily watching him and his every move. He hated how some of them would touch his waist while coming through, and he was thankful to his bodyguard, Changbin, who was always around the corner, making sure no one would have a chance to harass him (which unfortunately had happened a few times before). Not only was he Lee’s bodyguard, but they also became friends pretty fast and Felix wasn’t complaining. Bin was keeping him company, so he wouldn’t feel so lonely when Chan couldn’t come with him, and working at the same time, so it was a great deal. With time, Felix had also become quite good friends with Woojin – a prince who was three years older than him. He liked meeting with him from time to time, but never for too long. For example he couldn’t spend a few days with Kim like he could with Chan. Those two were never bored when they were together. Now he started wondering what Bang was doing, because he hadn’t heard from him in few days and he couldn’t recall a reason why his bestie wouldn’t reply to him.

“Felix, sweetheart, are you listening to us?” asked his mother as Jeongin slightly nudged him.

“Oh no, sorry, my thoughts were away for a second. What were you saying?”

“We wanted to know your piece of mind on alliance through your marriage with Kim Woojin.”

Felix choked when he heard that idea. He was convinced that they were on pretty good terms with the Kim family. Alliance? Why would they need it right now? And through marriage? His mom looked as if she read his mind and spoke up:

“It’s never bad idea to make alliance by marriage. Also, Woojin was the one who actually proposed that, so we thought that maybe the two of you had already talked about this.”

“Well, no. We haven’t. And I don’t want to marry him, especially if we aren’t in need of alliance. You both know I want marriage of love more than anything. I don’t love him. Yes we became friends but we aren’t really close.”

“Maybe you could give it a thought anyways?” asked his father.

“How would it work? Where would we rule? Because I don’t want to move from here, while I’m trying to make a change here. I don’t want to leave it undone. Plus, I need your help to learn how to become good king.” answered wired Felix.

“We know honey, but since you are single maybe-“

“I’m dating Chan” interrupted Felix on one breath before it came to him what he just said. ‘Oh, I’m really fucked’ he thought.

“Oh really? We didn’t know, but it’s amazing Lix. And remember we don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want.” said his dad with small smile.

“I know, thank you. I really appreciate it.” said red-haired buy and ate the pasta he was holding.  


Felix was lying on his back in bed, thinking how could he possibly convince Chan to agree to pretend to be his boyfriend. Later over dinner his parents said that they hadn’t seen him in long period of time, so it would be nice to have him and his parents over for a dinner. They also wanted to know more about when the two of them got together, and why they hadn’t said anything. His mind was racing and he was starting to get cold feet, because what if Chan just made fun of him? But he shouldn’t, right? He was his best friend after all. He could trust him. From overthinking stopped him knocking on the door, after which Jeongin came in.

“Please don’t make fun of me and what I said” groaned Lix when In sat next to him and sized him up.

“To be honest that was a smart move. I wouldn’t want to marry someone like him either or for you to move out and leave me here all alone.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t leave you alone, no matter what, little brother.” said Lee and gently stroked Yang’s hair. “But why wouldn’t you marry someone like Woo?” he asked. “He’s nice and cute.”

“The same reason as you. He just isn’t my type.” answered the black-haired boy. “Anyways, have you called Chan yet?”

“Not yet. I’m still thinking about how to ask him to be my fake boyfriend for a while. Why do you ask, want to know something?”

“Y-yeah, I’ve been wondering since our parents want him and his family to come over maybe he would come with Hyunjin and we could do a sleepover? You know, like we used to do last year.”

“You still have that crush on him?” asked Felix, smirking, and Yang slightly nodded. “I’ll ask him and let you know.”

“Thanks.” said In with a smile. “Wanna watch a barbie movie and eat ice creams?”

“The diamond castle?”

“Of course.”

“I will go get ice creams then!” said excited Lee and run to the kitchen.  


The next day, Felix went out to meet with Jisung, his and Chan’s mutual friend. They decided to go to the newest coffee shop to see if maybe another event could take place there. He also needed to confide in Han about his new situation. Lee didn’t know why he lied and didn’t stop to tell his parents the truth about just not wanting to marry Kim prince. They wouldn’t force him to get married. So why did he lie? But what’s done is done. Now he just has to think of a way to win Chan over and convince him to agree to do this whole fake dating thing.  
The strawberry-haired boy was walking down the alley with his headphones in, loud music and head full of thoughts, so he didn’t even notice the boy standing in front of him, bumping into him in his stroll.

“You need to start paying more attention to your surroundings, Your Highness.” said the stranger with a little smile, and bowed down.

“Oh please don’t call me that. I’m still just the prince, and I’m pretty sure we are about same age. Oh and sorry for bumping into you like that. I’m Felix, but you probably know that.” said Lee, huffing out an embarrassed laugh.

“I’m Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you just as teenager. You’re in a hurry, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, to meet with my friend. Maybe you know where is this new coffee shop everyone is talking about lately?”

“Oh yeah, just go straight a bit and then turn right around the crossing. I’m actually going in the same direction, may I walk you there then?”

“Sure, that would be lovely!” answered Felix and went with Kim towards their destination.

It turned out that he and Seungmin actually had a lot in common. Kim told Lix that his dream was to become the best hairdresser in town and, in fact, had his own studio near that coffee shop. Brown-haired was full of passion and a really cheerful person. They got along pretty fast. Seungmin also waited with him until Jisung showed up, which was very nice of him and made Felix happy. Both teenagers decided to exchange their numbers and keep in touch. Lee actually wanted to talk with the royal crew about hiring a new hairdresser. He wanted to give Min a chance to chase his dreams, because that’s just how he was.

“Ekhem, Lix are you listening to me?” asked Jisung and shook his hand in front of Lee’s face.

“What? Yes. No. What were you saying again Hannie?”

“Lately you’re almost always daydreaming, mate, what’s going on?”

“Honestly I have no idea. Anyways, yesterday I might kinda have told my parents that Chan and I are dating.”

When Felix ended his sentence, Jisung choked on his tea. He thought he heard wrongly at first, but when he looked at his friend again, he knew that Lee wasn’t joking. For the next few hours red-haired boy was explaining how it happened and his concerns while gossiping a bit. Later they decided to do a sleepover, to which they invited Bang, so this whole thing could start moving forward. They called him and Chan immediately agreed to come, saying he’d come with wine and pizza. As soon as the 20-year-old arrived, the younger boy took him to the side to get over with this whole fake dating thing.

“I need your help. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Please help me Chan. We need to be fake dating for sometime.” said Felix as fast as he could just to get it off of his chest.

“Excuse me, what?”

“You heard it right, so are you in or not?”

Chan breathed out and tried to think of all pros and cons in his head, but before he knew it he spoke up:

“Let’s do it.”

“Wait, really? Are you serious?”

“Yeah sure. You are my bestie, right? And you need help, so of course you can count on me.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I owe you.” said excited Felix and hugged the blonde boy.

“Now let’s go back to Jeongin and Jisung and let’s settle one version of our fake relationship story.” said Chan with smile and put his arm over smaller boy.


	2. Chapter 2

“So the two of you have been dating for three months now? Why has no one told us anything?” asked Lee’s mom a bit regretfully.

“We promised not to say anything since they wanted to know if it would be something serious or just a fling,” answered Jeongin.

Felix and Chan, along with their parents and closest friends, were having an earlier planned dinner. It was nice and calm, and both families seemed happy about their children’s relationship. Their friends remembered the stated version and everything was going smoothly, without any troubles. In the teenagers’ favour was the fact that their families had been friends for a long period of time.

“We were just as surprised as you were when Chan told us about the two of them dating,” said Bang’s mother with a small smile.

“So, where is this relationship of yours going?” asked Felix’s father. “Have you thought about marriage yet? Or starting a family?”

Both teenagers choked on their food upon hearing the question. The boys looked at each other for a second, a little bit of panic in their eyes, but thankfully Lee’s mother spoke up with a chuckle:

“Honey, it is way too soon to ask about that.”

“It was nice meeting with you again after such a long time, but unfortunately we have to go. Tomorrow in the morning we’re going to my sister’s wedding,” said Chan’s dad.

“Oh, that’s great to hear. Convey our congratulations to her. The kids can stay and do a sleepover if that’s okay with you,” said the king before hugging Bang’s parents.

“Oh please, they’re not kids anymore,” chuckled both mothers at the same time.

“We’re going to be in the attic then!” said the prince happily, bouncing along with the rest to the said place.

In the attic, the five boys had put up various materials on the walls, along with old fairy lights, and had moved a big white couch to the center of the room to face a TV. They took wine bottles, beers and some snacks out of their bags. Then they argued on which movie to watch and finally settled on “The Hunger Games”. The teenagers opened their beers once seated comfortably, and with laughter they made a toast to Chan’s and Felix’s fake relationship. Halfway through the movie, Jeongin had fallen asleep with his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, Hwang also dozing off more and more. Jisung had to come back home so his grandma wouldn’t be alone, since his parents were going out. Lee and Bang weren’t drowsy at all and they decided to cover the two boys with blankets and go onto the roof to watch the stars since they were shining really bright. They took pillows and other blankets with them and lain to see as many beautiful lights as they could.

“They look so beautiful! I wish I lived somewhere else so I could keep on watching the stars every night, not like here in the city. It's so rare to be able to see them so clearly.” said Felix as he covered himself and the older boy with a fluffy blanket.

“Oh, I know. But if you lived somewhere else we could never meet. That would be a pity.” answered Chan while hugging Felix tightly.

“Yeah, you’re right. Where else would I find such an amazing bestie and fake boyfriend,” said the younger as he inhaled the other’s perfume.

They spent about an hour watching the beaming stars and talking about anything and everything. After a while, Lix started getting cold, so they went back inside. When they walked in they saw In and Jin laying on the sofa, sleeping like the dead and cuddling. It was such a cute view that they took some photos of them. Next, the teenagers cleaned the attic and turned off the movie, which was still playing. After everything was done, they laid on one big mattress and after whispering goodnight, they fell asleep.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” was the first thing the red-hair boy heard when he woke up.

“Morning Channie,” answered Lee, sitting up. “Where are the others? What time is it?”

“It's a few minutes after noon. Hyunjin is gossiping with your bodyguard in the kitchen and Jeongin is in the shower.”

“What’s the deal with Hwang and Changbin? He’s always spending a lot of time with him when he’s here.”

“I don’t really know, maybe he likes him? But then, you know how outgoing of a person he is. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was just making a new friend.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Have you eaten already?”

“No, and I’m starving, so let’s go,” said Bang, getting a hold of the younger’s hand and running out of the room.

Jeongin joined the three boys for the meal, but he looked a bit blue once he saw his love interest being so close with someone else. He felt kind of jealous? And angry? He wasn’t sure why he felt it so much. They weren’t a couple, it was just a silly crush, right? Still, he said ‘good morning’ a bit too harshly, especially towards Seo. Changbin felt a little bit awkward, but luckily for him his phone rang, so he excused himself and left the room. Then after breakfast the four boys decided to go horse riding since the weather was really nice. Felix proposed going to the outskirts, where there was a lake.

“Hey Minho! How are you?” Chan asked the stableman.

“Oh hi guys! I’m good. What do you want to do around the garden today?”

“Horses,” simultaneously answered the teenagers. “The garden looks amazing by the way,” added Hyunjin.

“How else could it look, when we have the best gardener with us,” said Felix with a smile.

“I’m happy to hear that, Your Highness,” said the brunette boy, bowing down lightly. The prince rolled his eyes upon hearing the title and prodded the other boy.

The group of friends had a great time together. While riding horses they decided to race, and the last one (which ended up being Chan) had to be thrown into the lake. But he didn’t stay indebted: as soon as he got out of the water, he tightly hugged Felix by surprise and later threw the rest into it as well. They also played tag and felt just like back in their school days. They came back home in the evening and after taking showers, the boys decided to go out to the bar and have a sleepover at Chan’s. At their favourite place they met Seungmin (well, more like Felix bumped into him again) and acquainted the rest with him. They got along pretty fast, so all five of them went singing at the karaoke together. Or call it just screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs.

“Oh gosh, tonight was so much fun! We need to go out like that way more often,” said a giggling Jeongin as he threw himself on Chan’s bed.

“Oh yes please. Definitely,” agreed Hwang and lain next to the youngest boy and embraced him.

Felix and Chan just laughed at two of them, but also agreed with In. Bang took out some clothes in which the red-haired boy could sleep comfortably. He did the same for the other two and soon enough all of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in next one<3


End file.
